


Birthday Cake

by Flamoria



Series: Daddy.com [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Ass Play, Bottom Eren Yeager, Christmas Smut, College Student Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, M/M, Merry Smutmas Fest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria
Summary: It's Levi's birthday and what better way to celebrate than with a face full of cake?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Daddy.com [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560721
Comments: 17
Kudos: 558





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Levi! And happy holidays to all of those who celebrate. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to fit another one of these in before the end of the year, but I decided to push myself because I really wanted to do something special to thank everyone for all of their love and support I have received this year. It's been really fun exploring other avenues when it comes to my writing and I can't wait to continue sharing my ideas with you all. 
> 
> -Flame

Levi’s thumbs flitted across his phone screen rapidly as he typed out a message to his boyfriend, a slight smirk crossing his lips when he thought of what he had planned for the younger man tonight. Although Eren had already given the CEO a gift for his birthday, and a fucking amazing one at that, he had some other ideas in mind. After all, what was a birthday without a delicious plump cake to shove into one’s face? 

**(15:45)** _What time are you coming back tonight?_

**(16:00)** _Levi, my family is going to kill me if I keep using my phone around them. I told you I wasn’t sure._

**(16:05)** _Is that how you talk to Daddy now? I want your ass home no later than nine._

**(16:10)** _I’m sorry, Daddy. Being around my family is just stressful sometimes. I’m sure since it’s your birthday I can convince them to let me leave early. I’ll see you at nine. And before you say anything, I know I know. Not a minute later. :*_

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren’s reply but there wasn’t any use in trying to hold back the light chuckle that passed through his lips. Although he would never admit it, he loved Eren’s sassy attitude and fiery personality. He was everything he had ever wanted in a partner without even realizing it, and he had no plans of letting him go anytime soon. No, the only plans he had were ones that involved ravishing Eren all night long to the point where the entire neighborhood would know who he belonged to. 

They had tried out a fair number of kinks together so far, however, there were two things that Levi had been dying to try out with the younger man. It had come up in conversation last night after they had fucked no less than three times with Eren in those irresistible panties, and the college student hadn’t seemed opposed to the idea. In fact, if the way his eyes lit up and his cheeks turned pink meant anything, he seemed rather delighted by Levi’s proposal. 

So, Levi decided to move forward with it. He knew Eren would be surprised as they hadn’t necessarily discussed it in detail, and it wasn’t often that they tried out something new after only casually bringing it up post-orgasm. But, seeing as it was Levi’s birthday, he felt as though he were deserving of it. Besides, Eren never was able to say no to him anyway. He might be a ball of fire, but it never took much coaxing on Levi’s part for him to turn into putty in his hands. 

That’s what he liked best about Eren. In every other aspect of his life, the young man was independent and full of an unstoppable force. Whether it came to working hard in university and getting good grades or recently being promoted to an assistant manager position at his job, he charged forward and didn’t let anything slow him down. However, when it came to the bedroom, he was beautifully submissive in a way that made Levi’s blood boil in his veins. 

To see Eren begging for his cock, splayed out in front of him wide open and ready to be taken, completely trusting and full of need for him and him alone. _Fuck_. It got him hard just thinking about it. 

Levi rubbed his hands over his face and let out a small sigh of frustration. He understood that it was important to see one’s relatives over the holidays yet a part of him was feeling ridiculously needy. It had taken much coaxing, as in a very nice blow job, to convince the older man to let Eren go this morning. If he’d had things his way, his boyfriend would have spent the entire day with him. 

Oh well, he supposed it couldn’t be helped. At least he would get his way completely with Eren tonight. 

Levi turned his wrist, eyes taking in the numbers that glowed across the circular screen of his watch. Only four and a half more hours to go. 

ᵜᵜᵜ

True to his word, at exactly nine at night Levi heard the front door open followed by a shout of his name and some slight cursing announcing that Eren had finally returned home. The temperature had recently dipped to below freezing and Levi had a feeling that in the next few weeks there would be plenty of days that he would be stuck at home working due to snow. While Eren would no doubt be delighted, Levi loathed the thought of having to trudge through slick sidewalks and sludge-filled curbs. He didn’t mind the cold, he just hated what came with it. 

Moments later, Eren came bounding into the room to find Levi lounging on the bed in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. The older man watched as his eyebrows raised comically in surprise, not having expected to find Levi so casually sprawled out. 

“Welcome home, did you have a good time?”

Eren gave him a beaming smile in response before replying excitedly, “I did! The food was amazing, as always. No one can beat my mom’s cooking. And they all put money together to buy me a new laptop for Christmas which I wasn’t expecting at all. But-” Eren paused, fiddling with the drawstrings on his sweatshirt- “I missed you and wished you could have been there.” 

Levi motioned for Eren to come over to him and once the younger man was close enough, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. Brushing his nose against the cool skin of Eren’s neck, Levi murmured against it, “I know, I missed you too. But I get you all to myself now and for the rest of your break. Go and warm up by taking a shower.” 

Eren pulled back and gave Levi a chaste kiss in reply before bounding over to his designated drawer to open it and pull out some fresh clothes. However, at a “tch” sound from Levi, he stopped and turned his head to look at the older man curiously. 

“No need for clothes. Oh, and Eren? Wash thoroughly. You do know what I mean by that, correct?” 

In a matter of seconds, Eren’s cheeks went from slight pink due to the cold to a dark red. He sputtered and turned on his heel, running to the bathroom without even giving Levi a backward glance. 

Levi laughed at his retreating figure, loving the way that even after nearly three months together the college student still got nervous and shy around him. He was sure it would blow over eventually, could already see it in the way that Eren got snarky and talked back to him so, he wanted to soak it in as much as he could while it lasted. 

Although, a part of him hoped Eren would always retain that same nervous energy he’d displayed during their first date. He’d never told the younger man this, but the minute he’d spilled water all over himself while flinging his hands around and telling a story, Levi knew he wanted him to be his. There was just something infinitely endearing and special about how excited Eren got when he talked about the things he loved. The way his eyes lit up and his smile grew wide, it was the same way he was beginning to look at Levi whenever he came home after a long day at work. 

Levi felt his chest tighten just thinking about it and, then, his breath left him all in one go when Eren came strutting back through the room bare as the day he was born. His hair was slightly longer when wet, brushing delicately over the tops of his shoulders, and stray water droplets ran down his bare chest leisurely. He was more than beautiful and if Levi had to choose a better word, he supposed ethereal would have to do. 

Levi watched that shyness come crawling back as Eren walked over to him slowly, unsure of what he should be doing. The CEO stood up and pulled his lover into his arms, trailing his lips along his jaw and onto his neck slowly, never allowing them to touch the other’s lips. Once he had left a few satisfying red marks on caramel skin, he pulled back to look at the younger man with a new air of authority. 

He immediately could feel Eren tremble underneath his hands, knowing that when Levi’s demeanor shifted it meant he was at the mercy of the older man. 

“I want you to get on the bed and position yourself on your hands and knees Eren,” Levi said gruffly, cock already half hard when he thought about what he was going to do.

Eren immediately complied, making a small noise of embarrassment at the fact that he was fully naked and exposed meanwhile Levi was still covered by his sweatpants. Levi, however, paid no mind to it. They would be coming off soon enough. For now, it was time to enjoy his cake. 

Ever so slowly, he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself on his knees behind Eren. He bent himself over slightly so his face was in perfect line with Eren’s plump ass as he ran his hands delicately over tanned thighs, squeezing the soft flesh beneath his fingers. Eren let out a soft moan which sent a shock of arousal through Levi’s spine, he was hardly touching his lover and yet he was already receiving such a positive reaction. How would he react once Levi finally did what he’d been thinking about for months? 

Not wanting to wait to find out, Levi continued moving his hands up until they were cupping the globes of Eren’s ass. He squeezed and rubbed his fingers over the area, massaging the skin before pulling and spreading his ass cheeks apart to reveal that delicious pucker. With a soft groan, Levi eyed the twitching hole before diving in face first and licking a stripe from Eren’s ball sack up the crack between his cheeks, paying special attention when his tongue passed over the twitching flesh.

He heard Eren suck in a sharp breath, soon followed by a “Levi! Wh-what are you doing?!” 

Rather than answer, Levi spread Eren’s cheeks further and ran his tongue in a circular motion over that deliciously tight hole. He dipped the tip of his thumb in a tad bit while doing so, opening Eren up so that he could slip his tongue inside and properly taste him. And, fuck, when the tip of his tongue entered that wet heat, he couldn’t help but let out a low groan in response. 

Eren tasted amazing, just like Levi knew he would, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He dipped his tongue in and out, swirling it around while moving one hand down to begin stroking Eren’s erection. The sounds that Eren was making spurred him on even further, his body shaking with the effort to hold back and keep himself from plunging deep inside of his lover and claiming him. _Not yet_ , he told himself, _that will come later._

With renewed energy, Levi rimmed his boyfriend in earnest. He bobbed his head a bit to help with the motion of his tongue sliding in and out of his lover, saliva dripping down his chin as he did so. Levi was sure he looked a mess right now, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The way that Eren was chanting his name as if it were his religion was enough to let him know this was one of the best ideas he’d ever had. And, he had another one up his sleeve. 

He continued to swirl his tongue around, licking and tasting his boyfriend while occasionally stopping to suck and bite at the skin on his thighs. At the same time, his hand was expertly working Eren’s hard cock. Bringing him closer and closer to his peak until, just when he could feel that Eren was about to come, he pulled back and squeezed the base of his cock tightly. 

“Mm, fuck! Levi! I-I was so close. Why did you stop?”

With the hand that had just been stroking Eren’s cock, Levi pulled it back and slapped Eren across the ass. Hard. The college student let out what sounded like a combination between a yelp and a moan before turning back and looking at the older man sheepishly. 

“Sorry, Daddy. I just…I don’t understand why you stopped when I was about to come.” 

Eren jutted out his lip a tad, looking everything like a lost puppy before sitting up and turning completely so he could properly look at Levi. 

“We’re going to play a little game today, pet. Let’s see how long you can go without coming. You are not allowed to come until I say so, got it?” 

Eren let out a long and low whine, looking as though he were about to protest, but with a stern look from Levi, he quickly pursed his lips and nodded his head. 

“Good boy, now lay down so I can prep you to take Daddy’s cock.” 

Eren plopped down on his back, laying one arm behind his head as he watched Levi get up to go and retrieve a bottle of lube. He looked a lot more relaxed now, most likely not being the slightest bit worried about the possibility of coming with something as simple as being prepped.

Levi smirked as he hovered over the young man, beginning a heated make-out session while his hands worked to open the bottle of lube and coat three fingers in the slippery substance. If Eren thought he was getting let off that easily, well, he had another thing coming for him. Levi would never leave his lover wanting, would make him desire him so bad that the mere thought of another man would never cross his mind. 

He sucked on Eren’s tongue while sliding one finger inside, wiggling it around a bit to test the younger man’s comfort levels. Once he deemed that Eren was ready, without even a warning, he immediately slipped in another finger and lowered himself so that his face was level with the college student’s erection. 

Teasingly, Levi ran his tongue from the base of Eren’s cock to the tip before opening his mouth and allowing the reddish-purple head of his boyfriend’s cock to slide into his mouth. Eren immediately let out a strangled sound, already over-sensitive from his previous orgasm denial, and Levi pulled back to say a quick command.

“Remember what I said, Eren. No coming until I tell you it’s okay.” 

Levi didn’t give him a chance to respond before his mouth was back on his cock, sliding it halfway into his mouth while simultaneously scissoring him open with three fingers. He doubted Eren even realized he’d slipped the third one in with how worked up he was, taught body trembling beneath Levi as the older man held him in place with his left hand. 

He twirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh of Eren’s cock as his fingers worked to search for that one spot that he knew would drive the younger man insane. And, when Eren let out a rather sharp moan accompanied by an arching of his back, Levi knew he’d found what he was looking for. Without any mercy in mind, he continuously pressed all three fingers against that bundle of nerves while bobbing his head up and down vigorously, pre-come freely leaking inside his mouth and tasting the slightest bit sweet. 

His erection was straining inside of his boxers making him feel slightly uncomfortable with the way the fabric kept it at bay, but he ignored it in favor of watching the way Eren moved beneath him. It was a glorious sight, the way his thighs trembled, the way he reached up to bite his knuckles in hopes that it might bring him some sanity, the way he begged over and over again for Levi to please let him come.

But Levi wasn’t having any of it. When it was apparent that Eren couldn’t hold back any further, Levi immediately pulled back and once against grasped at the base of Eren’s cock, squeezing it and cutting off his release while removing his fingers from the younger man’s hole with a soft squelching sound. 

Eren’s chest heaved and he looked up at Levi with a glare, the head of his cock now a very angry purple from the need to release. The older man bent forward and peppered his face with soft kisses, singing songs of praise at how good of a boy he was being for him. He watched in satisfaction as Eren’s scowl quickly softened, eyes glazing over as Levi wiped the drool from his face. 

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock now?”

Eren nodded underneath him enthusiastically, watching in rapt attention as Levi stood up so he could finally remove his sweatpants and boxers. His thick cock sprang free, curling up to lay against his abdomen while he opened a condom before sliding it on with a hiss. He normally didn’t go this long during their scenes without touching himself, but tonight was all about him enjoying his greatest gift. And now that he’d gotten to eat his cake, the only thing left was to thoroughly devour and claim Eren as his own. 

“Wait-” Eren said softly as he sat up in bed, eyeing Levi with what could only be described as hunger- “I want to ride Daddy tonight. Please?”

And who was he to deny such a request?

With a hum, Levi crawled into bed and sprawled out on his back next to Eren, spreading his thighs and stroking his cock as he watched the younger man position himself above him. When Eren was ready, Levi let go of his cock in favor of gripping his lover with both hands on either side of his waist. 

He couldn’t control the moan that slipped past his lips when Eren grasped his cock and took no time in positioning it underneath him before effortlessly pressing down all in one go. The tight heat that immediately enveloped him was too good, and he couldn’t control himself from ramming his hips up in tandem with Eren’s movements. 

He’d clearly driven Eren past his breaking point because the younger man had no patience for going slow. He instantly began a quick and rough pace, placing one hand on Levi's chest and the other behind him on one of his thighs while he lifted his body up and down vigorously. The way he rode Levi was magical and he would occasionally do this odd jerking motion with his hips that was driving the older man insane. 

As much as he loved watching Eren move above him, watching the way his muscles contracted as he moved, the way the sweat dipped over every curvature of his body, the way his eyes were glazed with lust and his pupils were so wide the irises seemed to not exist, Levi simply couldn’t take it anymore. 

With a swift movement, he wrapped his arms around Eren and rolled them over so that he was now on top. Eren let out a small yelp of surprise as his legs automatically locked themselves around Levi’s waist and, then, Levi gripped Eren’s waist with one hand and used the other to grab both younger man’s wrists and pin them over his head. His eyes grew wide when he figured out what Levi was doing, restricting him from touching himself, and before he could voice a complaint Levi pivoted his hips forward sharply. 

Eren soon forgot about his predicament as he was once again lost in the throes of pleasure, Levi continuously ramming deep inside of him with so much force that he was sure there might be a dent in the wall from the bed afterward. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, though. Not with the way heat was pooling rapidly in his stomach as Eren clenched around him, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. 

“Not yet, Eren,” Levi gasped out, barely managing to keep his orgasm at bay from the combination of how fucking good Eren felt along with how sinful he looked. 

“Please, Daddy! Please please please let me come! Please! I’ve been such a good boy! I can’t…I can’t…I have to come! I _need_ to come!” 

Levi shifted slightly, smirking when Eren moaned so loud that the poor kid’s voice sounded as though it might break. It was only when he slammed into his prostate a few times that he finally relented, deciding that his lover deserved to finally come after holding out for so long. 

“Now, Eren. You can come.”

And as soon as he said those words Eren clenched around his so violently that he saw stars, hips immediately stuttering as he came at the same time his lover did. When he finally came back to, he saw Eren shaking violently beneath him with an obscene amount of come coating his luscious tan chest. 

“Fuck, Levi. Jesus fuck. You couldn’t have warned me?” 

Levi simply smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before saying, much to the younger man’s confusion, “thanks for the birthday cake.” 


End file.
